


醋-校园paro

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Patolli | Patri & William Vangeance, William Vangeance & Patri
Kudos: 4





	醋-校园paro

当威廉终于从文件中抬起头的时候，窗外的夕阳已经只剩下金色的余光。距离放学时间早已经过去了很久，刚刚结束了社团活动的学生们也正勾肩搭背的离开学校，也许约着去什么地方继续延续友谊。看着校门口正捏着谁的脑袋的人和周围吵吵嚷嚷的混乱场景，这应该是学校出了名的“保镖”社团吧。虽然挂着体育社团的名头，但是因为多起事件的缘故甚至被周围的混混集团尊称为“黑色暴牛”。

“黑色暴牛吗？听说前几天夜见·介大又带着人把几个混混揍了不说，连赌场也砸了，赔偿的账单已经送来了但似乎还没有处理。”顺着人视线的优诺看见了窗外的人，目光落在他最为熟悉的小个子身上，也许他自己也没注意的他扬起的嘴角。

“已经交给尤里乌斯校长处理了，董事会即使不明白他们的价值，校长也有他的办法。多亏了他们，学校连同这周围一带可以说是最安全的地方，有失也有得。”威廉轻笑着接了话。对于他们的行径，作为秩序管理的学生会应该为此做些什么，但校长和教导主任对他们也采取睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度便也就随他们去了。

“文化祭的准备工作差不多都完成了，各个社团的经费分配明天去通知给他们。今天辛苦了，优诺，你先回去吧。”

这下学生就基本全部离校了吗……威廉目送着人离开了办公室，而其他的学生会学生早已经完成常规巡视离开了学校。威廉收拾好自己的包，顺手将椅子推入并关上了学生会的门。空荡荡的走廊里只有清脆的脚步声，夕阳将走廊染成漂亮的金色，但这也许这并比不上他的金色来的好看。伸手推开学生图书馆的门，眼前的窗边同样染上金色的身影令自己嘴角忍不住上扬。对方显然也注意到了自己的到来，从书中抬起眼。

“久等了，帕特里。”尽管没有其他的人了，威廉依然习惯性顺手合上了门来到他面前，比起平时更多的工作令他在这里等了比以往更长的时间，内心稍稍有些愧疚，“让你等了这么久真抱歉，今天的工作意外的耗时间……”

“这样吗。”看见等待许久的人终于来了，帕特里放下了手上的书却并未看向面前的人，自顾自的收拾好东西拎起包就准备离开，“难得跟你 最 喜 欢 的优诺单独共事的机会，多工作一会也是可以理解的。”

“帕特里……？”他的话语和以往不同的态度令威廉一时有些愣住了。

“……抱歉。”其实帕特里刚刚说完就立刻后悔了。自从天才四叶草新人加入学生会以来，关于他的传闻便到处都是。而学生会会长威廉对于他似乎格外看重的态度令一向骄傲的亚力克多拉都气急败坏的要找优诺算账，因为威廉一天叫了优诺的名字五次。一直与威廉在一起，相处时间最长的自己应该明白那些流言并非真相，但心中隐隐的不安和焦躁却挥之不去。他不敢看向威廉。

威廉看着面前低着头的人似乎明白了他的不安，从小便一直在一起，将保护他视为使命的自己早已在不知不觉中成为了最了解他的人。没有什么比知道自己最看重的人同样重视着自己更令人喜悦的了，但是没有及时行动而让这样重视自己的人如此不安是自己最大的过失。

“下个月将要举行文化祭的活动，这次的规模较大，也多了不少投资，优诺作为四叶草将是我们最好的宣传，作为“秘密武器”，我们需要他的力量。”威廉伸手捧起那与自己相似的脸庞，看着他美丽的金色眼眸，严肃而认真，“这其中并没有夹杂我个人的私情，那些学校里的流言也绝非如此。对不起，帕特里，让你感到不安了。”

帕特里看着他深邃的紫色眼眸，低沉的声音，温柔又充满歉意的语调令他几乎快要陷在里面。他的字句似是带着力量将焦躁一一碾平。“我知道了……”自己幼稚的任性却换来是他温柔的道歉，脸颊不禁有了些热度，“我也有不好的地方，抱歉……威廉。”

无奈的笑意难以掩藏，柔软的唇瓣彼此相贴，交缠着的呼吸，摩挲脸颊的指腹，泛红的耳尖，对方身体的温度令两人共有的时间弥足珍贵。

“这是我对于你的歉意与补偿，不够的话，随意续。”

“那么我给你的补偿……回家再给你。”

“这还真是令人期待啊——”


End file.
